


There's One Thing Left To Do

by writetherest



Series: Marry Me [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, post 5x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetherest/pseuds/writetherest
Summary: They stand in the middle of the bedroom, just kissing. Neither one of them knows how long they are lost in the feeling of holding and kissing each other, but neither of them cares either. They can do this now, finally, and both of them are ready to do it for as long as they can.





	There's One Thing Left To Do

**Author's Note:**

> Because I couldn't resist, and I'm choosing to live in a happy Philinda bubble right now. 
> 
> Title taken from the song Marry Me by Train.

They stand on the beach until the sun begins to set, just holding hands and holding on to each other. It’s only when the sun finally sinks down below the horizon and the darkness creeps over them that Phil releases her hand, reaching down for the duffels at their feet instead.

“Let’s go check out the house.”

Melinda grabs both of the bags from him, heading towards the single bungalow standing on the long stretch of empty beach and ignoring his calls to her back that he can carry his own bag.

She climbs the few small wooden steps without much issue, even as her leg aches a bit, and stands on the large open wrap around porch. There are a few comfortable looking chairs spread around on the porch and a large glass door that stands open, leading into the house. Gauzy white curtains blow around as she moves through the door, taking in the large open living room area. Large windows will let plenty of natural light into the room. Attached to the living room on the left is a kitchen that she is sure Phil will love, but which she barely registers as she continues her scan, her eyes instead catching on the small hallway that leads away from the living room.

She moves down the hallway, which opens into another large room, this one taken up mostly by a huge king-sized bed, draped with a white canopy. A door on the opposite wall leads to the bathroom, which contains what appears to be a sunken Jacuzzi tub, as well as a shower.

“Daisy did good.” Phil’s voice floats from the kitchen area, which makes her smile, even as she drops the duffels on the bed. “The kitchen is fantastic and fully stocked.”

“And this bathroom! Woah!” Phil is suddenly visible in the bathroom, confirming Melinda’s thoughts that everything in the bungalow is connected by a series of doors in a circular fashion.

“Only one bedroom though.” She calls, being sure to keep her voice neutral.

Phil appears in the doorway to the bedroom, his face looking suddenly pale. “Oh. I – uh – I can just –“

“If the words sleep on the couch come out of your mouth, Phil, I swear to god,” she scolds, a smirk taking over her face to let him know she was only teasing about the bedroom.

He lets out a sigh of relief, grinning at her in a way that makes her heart flip as she moves towards him. “Hey, I am a gentleman. If you don’t want to share a –“

Her lips cover his, shutting him up. “Stop.” She says when she pulls back for a moment, allowing her arms to come up and hold onto his shoulders. “Talking.”

They stand in the middle of the bedroom, just kissing. Neither one of them knows how long they are lost in the feeling of holding and kissing each other, but neither of them cares either. They can do this now, finally, and both of them are ready to do it for as long as they can.

“We should unpack.” Phil finally says when their kisses lull and Melinda just rests her head on his chest. She’s listening to the sound of his heart beating, trying to memorize it while she can still hear it. “Then maybe we can try out that incredible tub in there.”

Melinda looks up, her smile lighting up her eyes. “Together?” 

“That’s the plan.” Phil says and she knows that he isn’t just talking about the bathtub.

They separate slowly and move toward their duffels, both opening them and beginning to unpack. Phil moves towards the dresser on the left side of the bed, knowing that Melinda prefers the right. Neither have much to unpack, but Phil grins when he opens the top dresser drawer to find it already filled with some clothes, including swim trunks.

He turns to look at Melinda who is holding up a scrap of black fabric that he thinks might be a bikini top.

“Daisy did really good.” He grins.

Melinda shakes her head, dropping the top back down into the drawer.

They both reach the bottom of their duffels at just about the same time, their hands brushing over something solid at the bottom.

Melinda pulls hers out, taking in the black velvet box with a pink Post-It attached. “Marry him already! – Daisy” is scrawled across it. With her heart pounding, Melinda opens the box, taking in the sight of the wedding band nestled in it. It’s a simple silver band, but etched in the silver at the front of the band is the SHIELD symbol.

Beside her, Phil is cradling his own velvet box with a pink Post-It attached. His note reads, “Marry her already! – Daisy.” His hands shake just a bit as he opens the lid, looking down at the beautiful silver wedding band. It is thinner than the one that Melinda is holding, but bears the same etching.

His eyes move up from the band to lock on Melinda, who is looking over at him as well.

“Mel, I –“ 

“I think our daughter is trying to get you to make me an honest woman.”

The way the words _our daughter_ fall out of her mouth so easily make his heart beat so fast that he worries for a moment that it may give out before he can respond to her. He’s always considered Daisy his daughter and way deep down in his heart, hidden away from everyone else, he’s always considered Melinda her mother. But now to hear it from her, even in that slightly teasing, joking tone, makes his heart want to burst with love.

His eyes find the box in her hand. “Or you to make an honest man out of me.”

Melinda laughs at that, his favorite sound in the whole world, and he can’t stop himself from moving in to pull her close and kiss her again. Because she’s the love of his life and she’s here with him.

The boxes fall from their grips as they become wrapped up in each other, the duffels soon hitting the floor as well. They don’t make it to the bathtub, too occupied by the bed.

Hours later, Phil climbs out of bed, drawing a low whine from a half asleep Melinda. He’s back a moment later and Melinda wraps herself around him again, her head on his chest. 

Her eyes are closed when she feels him lift her left hand from its place over his scar. “I love you, Melinda May.” He says, his voice strong and clear. There is no hesitation, no fear. Her eyes open to lock with his as he slips the thin band onto her finger. His lips press over her knuckles once it is settled on her finger. “I know this isn’t legally binding but –“

Melinda shifts, taking the other box from his hand. “I don’t need a piece of paper to tell me you’re my husband, Phil.” She slips the band onto his finger, kissing him. “I just need you. I love you.”

Early the next morning, Daisy’s phone chimes with a text alert. She opens it to find a photo attached. In it, two hands are clasped together, laying against a stark white sheet. Silver bands with the SHIELD logo gleam from their ring fingers.

Her shout of joy wakes up everyone on Zephyr One.


End file.
